Karenai Hana
by Rhaplanca
Summary: Ayumu doesn't want Hizumi to die thinking he's alone. Hizumi doesn't want to die with Ayumu thinking that there's no one in the world who loves him.


Title: Karenai Hana

Title Meaning: Unwithering Flower

Pairing(s): HizumixAyumu, implied EyesxAyumu (very slight, I think you'll have to squint for this one)

Warnings: LEMON. Not as hardcore as I thought I made it, though. Slight language (I think).

Author's Notes: Well—I agree with Azalee (about this place needing more HizuAyu) and was inspired to do this while I was in class today, actually, but I can't review fiction on my phone. So I got on at home, reviewed, read the other, reviewed, and got tons of pretty rainbow-colored inspiration. This was the product. Oh, and it starts off in the beginning as the lemon, so watch yourselves. Shoo if you don't like it. I already know I suck massively at writing.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Spiral. D= But if I did, well—you should already know. A lot of things that happened would not have happened. And I don't own the song "Karenai Hana (Unwithering Flower)"—it's by Mikuni Shimokawa and was used for the anime Full Metal Panic?.

--

Karenai Hana

--

"_A small flower is blooming inside my heart, the unwithering flower you gave to me; because of that, I was able to believe strongly enough in myself, so I'm not afraid anymore…"_

Gentle kisses were peppered down tan cheeks, petal soft lips brushing against their partner's lovingly. He tasted like something sweet, something he was not supposed to be eating but ate anyway, the one on bottom concluded—but that was fine. He would give himself to his other, his supposed darkness, the other half of the coin, the devil to his angel, the Adam to his Eve. His lips seeked the devil's own, the devil who was more like an angel to him, and barely resisted a smile when they were caught in a searing kiss.

A warm tongue traced and prodded at the slightly kiss bruised lips below it, bypassing the soft lips and rubbing against the other's warm muscle teasingly. He smiled against his God's lips and coaxed his other half's tongue to twist against his, not really a battle of dominance as much as it was a display of affection. Long fingers splayed against the other male's bare chest, feeling him arch upwards to feel more skin-on-skin contact, more that the devil was willing to give to him at that time.

Hizumi used his other hand to push the God's leg up, the same hand squeezing the bare thigh, untouched by anyone else, and slid that hand over to stroke Ayumu's inner thigh gently. He heard Ayumu moan into his mouth, sound muffled by it, something that the devil could not accept being muffled, and felt him push his hips down on his hand, accidentally making said hand brush against the other's burning erection.

A hand reached up and fingers, long digits that were known as the fingers of an angel in accordance to the piano, ran through Hizumi's spring green hair, naturally colored for the devil straight down to the roots in his scalp, the soft strands like heaven for the pianist's hand. His breathing hitched and caught in his throat when Hizumi grabbed his member, soft hands pumping him and stroking him in a purposely timid and teasing nature. Ayumu moaned shamelessly for the teenager above him, thrusting his hips in time with the hand for more friction, more of anything that the male above him could supply for him to help him just release.

The devil was gentle however; concerned more with his other's health, his left arm still paralyzed from their endeavors. He could not allow Ayumu to die; he just would not allow it. _HE_ was the one who was supposed to die; _HE_ was supposed to atone for his sins in death, sins that he never really committed (unless he counted killing Kanone—but that man was willing to die so whatever right?). Ayumu was not supposed to get hurt as well. He was supposed to kill Hizumi (something he distastefully disagreed to doing and made a point to show him he would never kill him). It was either that, or their time would run out, both of them clones of their originals Kiyotaka and Yaiba. Hizumi was worried that he would not be able to show the brunette that he did indeed love him, more than their previous friendship allowed, when he only wanted to run away with Ayumu and find a cure for their sickness. To find a cure that would make Ayumu live longer; that was his only wish. That would surely prove to the boy how much he truly loved and cared for him.

As Hizumi pulled back and whispered his affections, he pulled his hand away as well and leaned over to kiss Ayumu's lips gently while guiding his own erection to Ayumu's opening carefully. He had already been stretched; it should not hurt as much. Once again he pressed his lips back to his lover's, as if to swallow the pain of penetration that he knew was coming. The head of his member pressed against the opening, hips maneuvering and pushing in slowly, trying to reduce the pain as much as he could; Hizumi had already done all that he could, stretching the boy for the later intrusion earlier before.

He was a teenager—as well as a scientist (in some respects) and knew already that being penetrated would hurt Ayumu. How much, exactly, depending on how much he was able to stretch the brunette. Hizumi had done what he could already; there was only the task of finding the certain bundle of nerves inside the boy's warmth that would – _ohgodthatfeelstoogood _– send waves of pleasure into Ayumu's body.

And as he fully sheathed himself in the boy below him, placing butterfly kisses wherever his lips could reach during the process, Hizumi pulled up and away, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy as Ayumu's inner walls clenched around his erection painfully—it was like he was burning, but it felt _ohsogood_. Hizumi closed his eyes of gold and sighed contently, not wanting to lose complete control and start pounding into Ayumu like a merciless dog merely by looking at his face below him.

Ayumu's brown eyes squeezed shut out of pure pain at the intrusion, reaching up once again to grasp a side of Hizumi's face and pulling the man down for a kiss so he would not scream from the hurt of it all. The other's hips pulled back and thrust forward gently, setting an easy and slow tempo for Ayumu, who was obviously in pain, being cautious and extra careful not to hurt the brunette anymore than he already had. He felt Hizumi fist his screaming erection and had to break away so he could call out to the man above him, tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes.

The green-haired male opened his golden eyes to stare down at his lover's face, twisted lovingly into a face mixed between pure pleasure and pain, but the look in his eyes…Hizumi picked up his pace, thrusting deeper, harder, and faster to find that certain spot while stroking the other's arousal.

"H-Hizumi!" Ayumu called out again, allowing a delicious moan to slip from his lips as the man above him slammed straight into something. Something that sent tingles of complete and utterly blissful shocks up and down his spine, making something in his stomach curl and twist as if it were about to explode into oblivion. He remembered that feeling; Eyes had told him about it once or twice, accidentally allowing it to slip from his lips while they walked.

The brunette knew it was wrong to love his polar opposite in a good number of things; Lord, he knew that loving the devil was so, so wrong, but he could not stop, would not stop. He had sworn to plunge his hand into Hizumi's darkness, failing the first time, and save him—but he could not fail, absolutely refused to fail the second time. He would rip that little bit of darkness away from Hizumi and show the teen the light, clone or no clone.

Love was something that could not be ignored. Even though Ayumu know that loving the people he did was wrong, he did it anyway. He had to love them, he had to believe. And he was going to make Hizumi believe as well, he was going to get rid of the other's darkness, if not having to tame it first. He vowed that he would save the other man, even if he was sent straight to Heaven for even attempting such a feat.

It would be worth it all in the end; because Ayumu knew, he had known all along, that even while he was spoiling the hell out of Hizumi the devil was having the time of his life. He knew it, and he was willing to spoil him over and over again because Hizumi knew not the pain of losing everything, for everything had been given to him his entire life. Ayumu would give him everything if it meant that Hizumi would be saved.

Even if he died in the process, no one deserved to die, or live, all by themselves.

"_I laugh more during sad times to hide the pain I feel inside. But you hugged me tightly without saying a thing and I felt as if it were like opening a door frozen in ice. I was happy I met you. Even though I could only share my loneliness, even though we're separated now, I still feel that we're connected under this sky. I didn't say thank you…I couldn't even promise…However, like on that day, if the wind still blows then I know we will surely meet again. I was happy meeting you, and proud of our hands joining. Even though we look up at different skies now, see? I can walk on my own now…"_

--

And that concludes my first EVER Spiral fic (that's published at least)! I am currently a very happy monkey/penguin thing. Tell me how I diiiiiiiddddddddd! Pretty pleases? =)

--Jessica


End file.
